The Nexters Season 1 Episode 10 Battle Bash
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Nexters go on a mission to investigate the disappearances of former contestants from a famous reality show called Battle Bash. In the Subplot Trent, Blaine, Dean and Troy investigate Battle Bash to find out if the disappearances are connected to Battle Bash.


The Nexters Season 1 Episode 10 Battle Bash

FADE IN

INT. BATTLE BASH TV STUDIO

ACTION ROCK AND ROLL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the Battle Bash TV studio FLASHING LIGHTS and CHEERING fans are in the stands watching the fight.

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

Hello everyone and welcome to Battle Bash, the only extreme show where we put 2 fighters against each other and get to see who come out on top.

The 2 FIGHTERS APPEAR out from under the arena floor and go into their fighting stances.

INNER CUT FIGHTER 1 AND FIGHTER 2

A close up shot on the 2 fighters see that they both have scared look on their faces.

RETURN TO SCENE

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

Fighters Ready? Go!

The HORN BLOWS and the 2 fighters are forced to run at each other and fight each other.

FADE TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS EVENING

ACTION ROCK AND ROLL MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND. In the streets of Beverly Hills a robot come running out from the alleyway and into the streets. The giant robot then MULTIPLES into 9 more copies of itself.

The Robots FIRE LASERS out from their eyes into the air and hitting buildings in the streets, causing them to EXPLODE.

Then the Nexters leap out from the WOOHP jet and down towards the ground. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make a giant root to come out from the ground letting him and the other Nexters to slide down the root and land in a row facing the robots.

RANDY MASTERS

(commands)

Megan use your technopathic powers to stop the robots.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE

I'm all over it.

Megan raises her left hand into the air and causing her hand to GLOW PUPLE. The robots all got effected by Megan's powers.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(commands)

J.E.S.S.I.C.A locate the source of the power of the robots.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I am already on it. The source of the robots power is coming from that building up ahead.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A's eyes GLOW RED

J.E.S.S.I.C.A.'S P.O.V

J.E.S.S.I.C.A spots the source of the robots power. An EVIL SCIENTIST is controlling the robots.

RETURN TO SCENE

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

An evil scientist on the top of the building is doing all of this.

RANDY MASTERS

Good, now we have to stop it.

Suddenly the 9 robots all combine back together into a 50 feet tall robot with several robotic arms.

AMY CHARLESTON

Um, guys we got bigger problems.

GILLIAN OCEANS

Amy's right.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(commands)

Billy use your hammer to hit the robot in the legs. Kitty use your belt to transform into a saber tooth tiger girl to cut the robot into multiple pieces.

RANDY MASTERS

Amy blow bubbles out from your mouth to trap the robotic pieces into your bubbles and Steve, you and I shall cut them up with our swords.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

While Stewart, Silvana, Mia and I go to stop the baddy.

Suddenly the 50 feet tall robot multiples into 9 more copies of itself.

NORMY

It's just got worse you guys.

The 9 50 feet tall robots FIRE LASERS down onto the Nexters. Megan and J.E.S.S.I.C.A PROJECT FORCE FIELDS out of their hands to reflect the laser fire.

JASON HIGHTOWER

Looks like our plans for this has changed.

DAVE CRUST

(confused)

We had a plan earlier?

MARIANA

I can use my gravity gauntlets to make them float into the air J.E.S.S.I.C.A can fire her missiles at the robot's copies.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good idea.

Victor uses his PLANT PORTATION POWERS to transport him, Stewart, Silvana and Mia to the evil scientist on the building at the end of the street.

The Force Field DISAPPEARS and Billy leaps through the air and twirls the dial on his hammer to earthquake. He swings it at the robots' legs, hitting them and causing their legs to be smashed into pieces and they collapse onto the ground.

Kitty turns the dial on her build to Saber Tooth Tiger to TRANSFORM into a Saber Tooth Tiger girl. Kitty ROARS and RAPIDLY scratches the robots causing them to be shredded into pieces. Amy BLOWS bubbles out from her mouth at the robots pieces causing them to be trapped in the bubbles. Randy and Steve take out their swords and swings them at the robot pieces who are in the bubbles, cutting them and causing them to EXPLODE.

Mariana FIRES her gravity gauntlets at the other robots causing them to FLOAT into the air. J. .I.C.A FIRES MISSILES out from her missile launchers out from her back at the floating robots and causing them to EXPLODE.

CUT TO

EXT. ROOF TOP OF BUILDING AT THE END OF THE STREET.

Victor, Stewart, Silvana and Mia APPEAR out from the flower bed at the top of the building and surrounds the evil scientist.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Surrender sir you are under arrest.

EVIL SCIENTIST

Never punks.

SILVANA SAGA

How about you can listen to the music instead.

Silvana FIRES SOUNDWAVES out from his gauntlet hitting the Evil Scientist causing him to cover his ears from the loud sound.

EVIL SCIENTIST

OUCH! MY EARS!

STEWART DAYS

And see the light.

Stewart FLASHES LIGHTS out from his gauntlet at the Evil Scientist causing the Scientist to get hit by the light and causing his eyes to be sting by the light.

EVIL SCIENTIST

Ouch my eyes!

MIA KING

And to make you to see stars.

Mia throws a punch at the Evil Scientist causing him to be knocked out and fall to the ground.

JERRY (V.O)

(earpiece)

Good work Nexters mission complete.

Then the WOOHP helicopters come down from the sky. 2 WOOHP agents leap out from the WOOHP helicopter and the Spies in their spy uniforms leap out from the helicopter and onto the roof.

SAM

Good work today guys.

ALEX

We will take the baddy to the WOOHP Containment facility.

CLOVER

And we shall take interview questions from the News Crews in the streets.

Clover ROCKETS down to the streets where the News Crews are interviewing the other Nexters.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM LATER

Later at WOOHP Mansion the Spies, Britney and Stacy are watching the news story from today.

FEMALE NEWS REPORTER

(on the TV)

After a tiring mission, the world famous Nexters have finally caught the baddy.

RANDY MASTERS

(on the TV)

I think that we did a great job in this mission.

AMY CHARLESTON

Everyone pitch in to complete it.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

And we totally complete the mission.

Then Clover comes down from the sky and land onto the ground.

FEMALRE NEWS REPORTER (V.O)

(ask Clover)

So Clover, how are you Sam and Alex think about your famous Nexters?

CLOVER

They are doing a fabulous good job into complete great missions. Not as good as my new line of shoes.

Clover uses her compowered to make her new fabulous shoes to APPEAR on her feet.

CLOVER

With these shoes like these it will make Yves Von Blanc jealous.

The camera ZOOMS out into the great room.

SAM

(to Clover)

Do you always have to advertise your fashion lines on the news?

CLOVER

Come on we got to make money for WOOHP.

TROY MIMZOA

That is my girl.

BRITNEY

You guys been out for a while.

Then Blaine, Dean and Trent come into the mansion.

TRENT

We are training for this TV show called Battle Bash.

STACY

You mean that 1 TV show where the participants participate into a fighting tournament style game show.

DEAN

Yeah that 1.

ALEX

What is this really about?

BLAINE

(explains)

There have been some disappearances around the world lately.

TROY MIMZOA

And they are kidnapping fighters.

SAM

We should really bring the Nexters into this, they might need your help in it.

DEAN

We will call you to contact the Nexters in case of an emergency.

STACY

You can count on us.

SAM

And we will cheer you on when you are on the TV.

TRENT

Thanks girls.

Trent kisses Sam on the lips. Troy kisses Clover on the lips, Blaine kisses Britney on the lips and Dean kisses Stacy on the lips and they walk out the door.

ALEX

Good bye, good luck.

SAM

They might be onto something.

CLOVER

Totally. WOOHP is getting reports lately with missing people all over the World.

STACY

How about we get the Nexters in to help the boys investigate.

BRITNEY

I agree.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP GREAT ROOM

In the great room the Nexters are watching Smashmar the Barbarian. On the TV Smashmar the Barbarian is searching for some people in a small village.

SMASHMAR THE BARBARIAN

(shouts)

Hello? Is anyone here? HELLO!

Smashmar realize that the people are all in hiding and so he uses his sword to SMASH stuff all around him.

Then Smashmar's friends arrive on the scene.

WIDA

Smashmar, we have found the missing people and they are up the river. Smashmar?

BOOR

Oh just let him be.

Smashmar continues to swing his sword around in the village and SMASHES stuff.

SILVANA SAGA

Could we change the channel, this TV show is making people stupider every minute.

RANDY MASTERS

How a channel we could understand.

Suddenly the mission ALARM comes off.

STEVE SCHOONER

Guys the Mission alarm, finally we can get away from this stupid show.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(disappointed)

Oh man, it was getting to the best part.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER, AND ALEX'S OFFICE

The Nexters arrive in the office. The Nexters line up in a row facing the desk and TRANSFORM into their spy uniforms.

SAM

Glad you're here.

CLOVER

Are you guy's familiar about the TV Battle Bash?

GIL OCEANS

No we don't.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But I did saw some footage from the TV while my Uncle is watching TV. Why?

ALEX

Trent, Troy, Dean and Blaine are entering into the show and they think that there are some missing people that are involved in the TV show.

SAM

So we need you guys to investigate some of the disappearances of famous fighters, people who are in martial arts and regular people.

CLOVER

So your mission is to find out if Battle Bash is connected to the disappearances.

Sam presses a button to make the gadgets.

SAM

For the boys you will be needing the Yo-yo Buzzsaw, the Bubbling Bubble Gum, and the Rope Latter Grappling hook.

ALEX

And for the girls, you will be needing the Boomerang Bracelet, the Sought Landing Teddy Bear Air Bag, and the Heat Seeking Lip Stick Missile.

DAVE CRUST

Those are our gadgets?

CLOVER

No those are for the girls.

SAM

And speaking of gadgets, you will also be needing Stacy for this mission, call her when you are ready for M.A.R.T.

MADISON

Isn't he like a new agent?

CLOVER

No, M, A, R, T Mobile Accessible Robot Tower. You will have access to your own fighting robot.

NORMY

Sweet, we're getting robots that is so cool.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

This is going to be a great mission for us.

ALEX

Good luck guys, you will be needing it.

The Nexters get WOOHPed down the floor.

FADE TO

INT. LOCAL MARTIAL ARTS SCHOOL

At a Local Martial arts school, Randy, Steve, Billy, Victor and Kitty walk into the martial arts school, and the MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER comes up to them with a worried look on his face.

MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER

Good thing you are all here.

RANDY MASTERS

What's the situation here?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Who's been kidnapped?

MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER

The Head Master of this place. After we opened up the Martial arts school, I head to the bathroom to clean them. And when I finished cleaning them, I saw that the head master magically disappears.

KITTY DION

Do you know anything else that happened here?

MARTIAL ARTS TEACHER

Well… There is a large hole in the middle of the ceiling you can check out.

They look up at the hole in the ceiling. Billy uses his wrist communicator to scan the giant hole in the ceiling.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

(into his earpiece)

Jerry, Mrs. Lewis, Poppy, Mimi we are sending you a scan of a giant hole in the ceiling.

STEVE SCHOONER

(into his earpiece)

May you please give us the results as soon as you can?

(V.O)

(earpiece)

You can count on us.

CUT TO

INT. AVERAGE APPARTMENT LIVING ROOM

In an average apartment building living room Gil, Gillian, the Twister Twins and J.E.S.S.I.C.A are in the living room with a mother and father

MOTHER

Bradly was a very tough child.

FATHER

But we didn't knew that he will get kidnapped.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I see. Do you know when he got abducted?

MOTHER

He was going to hang out with his friends at the junkyard, but he didn't made it home last night.

TYLER TWISTER

(to the others)

Dudes, this baddy is kidnapping anyone who is a fighter or bully at any age.

GIL OCEANS

What's the baddy's endgame?

GILLIAN OCEANS

I don't know, but we have to find out.

THOMAS TWISTER

(into his earpiece)

Normy, Stewart, Madison, Dave, Mia how are things on your end?

CUT TO

EXT. PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING ARENA PARKING LOT

At the parking lot of at professional wrestling arena, Normy, Stewart, Madison, Dave and Mia are in the middle of it communicating with the others through their earpieces.

NORMY

(into his earpiece)

Bad news guys, all of the wrestlers for tonight's wrestling match are all missing.

STEWART DAYS

(into his earpiece)

I know, it seems that this baddy doesn't want us to save them.

DAVE CRUST

(into his earpiece)

Guys, I think Battle Bash is behind all of this.

MIA KING

Dave you idiot we know.

MADISON

We just have to know why?

DAVE CRUST

I was talking about the video game Bash Battle.

JASON HIGHTOWER (V.O)

(earpiece)

Dave It's Battle Bash not Bash Battle.

CUT TO

INT. MOUNT WOOHP MONITORING ROOM

In the monitoring room Mimi is typing down on the keyboard searching Bash Battle.

MIMI

I think Dave is on something.

MEGAN WEATHERDALE (V.O)

(earpiece)

What do you mean?

MIMI

(earpiece)

I mean that Battle Bash and Bash Battle are made by the same guy.

An image of JAX JOY in his 40's smart, evil, mean, revengeful, has orange hair and wears glasses comes up on the monitor.

MARIANA (V.O)

(earpiece)

They are?

POPPY JUNGLELOVE

According to the article Jax Joy was a video game maker who made the famous fighting game Bash Battle.

Then he starts to lose interest into making video games and made his own game show.

INERCUT THE NEXTERS, JERRY, , POPPY, MIMI

JERRY

You all better get to the Battle Bash studios to find out this is true.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(into his earpiece)

Good. Sam, Clover, Alex tell the guys that we are on our way.

SAM(V.O)

Unfortunaly we can't.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP SAM, CLOVER AND ALEX'S OFFICE

In the spies' office Clover is trying to contact Troy by pressing a button on the desk.

ALEX

(into her earpiece)

We try to give them a heads up about that, but no answer.

CLOVER

(earpiece)

You better get there quick before it's too late.

CUT TO

EXT. BATTLE BASH STUDIO EVENING SUNSET LATER

At the Battle Bash Studio, the Nexters arrive at the studio. J.E.S.S.I.C.A's eyes GLOW GREEN

J.E.S.S.I.C.A'S P.O.V

J.E.S.S.I.C.A sees that no one is inside of the studio.

RETURN TO SCENE.

J.E.S.S.I.C.A

I don't see anyone inside.

JASON HIGTOWER

How about we break in and find out if anyone is in there.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Allow me.

Victor's fist GLOWS GREEN and throws a punch at the door.

CUT TO

INT. BATTLE BASH STUDIO

The Nexters walk into the studio where it's very big and empty and stands around the ring.

MADISON

Is anyone here?

JASON HIGHTOWER

Maybe everyone is out for dinner?

Suddenly Trent, Troy, Dean and Blaine walk out from the shadow with weird helmets on their heads and with scared looks on their faces.

AMY CHARLESTON

Guys what are you doing?

TRENT

We got captured and now we are wearing these helmets to control us.

Suddenly they charge right at the Nexters. Megan raises her hands into the air and causing PINK AURA to APPEAR on their mind control helmets causing them to shut down and fall onto the floor.

DEAN

Thanks Megan.

KITTY DION

So now we are here, why is Jax Joy doing this?

JAX JOY (V.O)

I'll tell you why….For revenge!

Jax Joy APPEARS on the big screen.

JAX JOY

For all of my life since my childhood, I was bullied. And since I created Bash Battle I thought of doing something better, by controlling real fighters, and people who were bullies and current bullies and forces them to fight each other.

SILVANA SAGA

And now you created this and kidnap normal people and force them to fight for entertainment.

JAX JOY

Yes…Indeed.

MIA KING

You will never get away with this.

JAX JOY

We will see about that.

Suddenly a TRAP DOOR OPENS under their feet and causes them to fall towards the empty pit.

CUT TO

INT. BATTLE BASH STUDIO TRAPDOOR PIT

The Nexters, Trent, Dean, Troy and Blaine fall towards the ground. Madison throws the Sought Landing Teddy Bear Air Bag causing it to BLOW UP and causing them to fall onto the teddy bear.

TROY MIMZOA

Great thinking Madison.

NORMY

Now it's my turn.

Normy FIRES the Rope Ladder Grappling hook up into the air. The Nexters, Trent, Troy, Blaine and Dean climb up the rope ladder and out of the pit.

CUT TO

INT. BATTLE BASH STUDIO

They get out of the pit. Suddenly all of the other mind controlled fighters run right at them. Gillian throws the Boomerang Bracelet at the mind control helmets and Jason uses the Yoyo Buzzsaw to cut the mind control helmets off of their heads.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Everyone out of here right now.

CUT TO

EXT. BATTLE BASH STUDIOS

They all run out of the studio, suddenly the ground STARTS to SHAKE and the Battle Bash Studio raises into the air and TRANSFORMS into a 135 feet tall robot.

JAX JOY (V.O)

How dare you. Now I will flatten you myself!

Suddenly M.A.R.T a 100 story building mobile and can TRANSFORM into a robot APPEARS on the scene.

STACY (V.O)

Hey guys, I am here with M.A.R.T

DEAN

Good thing I texted you for M.A.R.T

STACY (V.O)

Nexters, here are your robots.

M.A.R.T FIRES the Nexters' robots out from it and land onto the ground. The Nexters leap into the air and land in their robots.

CUT TO

INT VICTOR'S ROBOT COCKPIT

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wow!

CUT TO

INT RANDY'S ROBOT COCKPIT

RANDY MASTERS

THIs is great

CUT TO

INT. STEVE'S ROBOT COCKPIT

STEVE SCHOONER

Hey guys let's combine our robots together.

CUT TO

INT. BILLY'S ROBOT COCKPIT

BILLY SLAPSTICK

I can agree on that. Let's do it.

CUT TO

INT. DAVE'S ROBOT COCKPIT

DAVE CRUST

I think I seen this before.

RETURN TO SCENE

The Nexters' Robots all combine together. They form into 1 big fighting robot and go into their fighting stance.

CUT TO

INT. THE NEXTERS' COMBINED ROBOT COCKPIT

The Nexters are in the robot's cockpit.

STEWART DAYS

Good thinking Steve. Now it's time to take this baddy down.

BLAINE (V.O)

Hey guys, how about we get onto the action.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF L.A

M.A.R.T TRANSFORMS into a fighting robot. The M.A.R.T robot comes beside the Nexters' Combined Robot.

JAX JOY (V.O)

You'll never defeat me.

CUT TO

INT. M.A.R.T ROBOT COCKPIT

Dean, Trent, Troy, Blaine and Stacy are in the M.A.R.T Robot form cockpit.

STACY

Alright Nexters time to finish this.

RETURN TO SCENE

The Battle Bash robot FIRES missiles at them. M.A.R.T Robot PROJECTS a FORCE FIELD out from it's hands to reflect the missile fire.

The Nexters' Combined Robot tackles the Battle Bash Robot to the ground. The Battle Bash robot kicks the Nexters' Combined Robot off of it and throws a punch at it.

The Nexters' Robot blocks the attack and throws a counter attack onto it causing it to stumble backwards.

The Battle Bash Robot FIRES a LASER out from it's eyes at them. The Nexters' Combined Robot takes out a giant plasma sword out from it's back and reflects the laser fire.

RANDY MASTERS (V.O)

Allow me to take care of this sword swinging.

The Nexters' combined robot swings it's giant plasma sword at the Battle Bash Robot hitting it and causing SPARKS to come out from it.

The M.A.R.T. Robot FIRES LASERS out from it's hands hitting at the Battle Bash robot and causing it to get hit by a laser fire.

JAX JOY (V.O)

I don't care how much you got. I won't fall down.

TRENT (V.O)

How about we force you.

CUT TO

INT. THE NEXTERS' COMBINED ROBOT COCKPIT

A FLASHING LIGHT APPEARS on the computer screen in the cockpit.

MARIANA

Guys look, you can insert a gadget in to fire it at the enemy.

TYLER TWISTER

Well what gadgets do we have left?

GIL OCEANS

The Bubbling Bubble Gum and the Heat Seeking Lipstick missile.

SILVANA SAGA

Lets use the Bubbling Bubble Gum that would stick it in it's place.

Normy inserts the Bubbling Bubble Gum into the insert.

RETURN TO SCENE

The Bubbling Bubble Gum FIRES out from the Nexters' Combined Robot and hits it at the Battle Bash robot and causing it to bubble up all over the Battle Bash Robot.

The Battle Bash Robot struggles to break free from the sticky bubble gum.

JAX JOY (V.O)

I can't break free from the bubble gum.

THOMAS TWISTER (V.O)

Now it's time to finish this off.

STEWART DAYS (V.O)

Hey here is a function on the robot to fire 1 of us out from a cannon.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (VO)

Allow me to get fired out from the cannon.

BILLY SLAPSTICK (V.O)

Hey I want to get fired out from the cannon.

The Nexter cannon APPEARS out from the robot's chest and FIRES Victor out of it. Victor TRANSFORM into his Nature's Force Form and punches through the Battle Bash Robot causing a giant hole to APPEAR in it.

STACY (V.O)

Now it's our turn.

A GIANT battle axe APPEARS out from behind M.A.R.T ROBOT FORM'S back and swings it down onto the Battle Bash Robot. Jax Joy EJECTS out from the robot and causing the axe to CHOP the robot in half.

Jax Joy parachutes down from the sky and lands onto the ground and runs out away. The Nexters, Dean, Stacy, Blaine, Troy and Trent appear on the street.

AMY CHARLESTON

Guys Jax Joy is getting away.

MADISON

Let the Heat Seeking Lipstick Missile finish him off.

Madison FIRES the Heat Seeking Lipstick Missile out from it's stick and hits Jax Joy and knocks him to the ground.

TRENT

Jax, Battle Bash is officially canceled.

Then the Spies and the other WOOHP agents arrive on the scene.

SAM

Great work guys.

ALEX

Everyone who were kidnapped are returning home by WOOHP.

CLOVER

And now what are we going to do with Jax?

TROY MIMZOA

I got an idea.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP MANSION GREAT ROOM LIVING AREA LATER

Later at WOOHP Mansion the Spies, the Nexters, Jerry, Mrs. Lewis, Blaine, Britney, Stacy, Troy, Trent and Dean are sitting in front of the big screen TV with Victor playing with the gaming controller.

On the TV Jax Joy is in his WOOHP prison cell wearing his orange jump suit and a controlling helmet and flopping on the ground like a fish.

JAX JOY

Please stop. Stop this please!

JERRY

No way Jax, this is your punishment and we are enjoying it.

MARIANA

(to Victor)

Hey let me try it.

Victor hands Mariana the gaming controller.

MARIANA

Drop and give me 20!

Jax is now FLOPPING all over his WOOHP prison cell.

CLOVER

Let me give it a try.

Mariana gives Clover the gaming controller. Jax sticks his head into the toilet and gives himself a swirly.

BILLY SLAPSTICK

Oh good idea with the swirly Clover.

CLOVER

(to Troy)

Now this is a perfect way to end a mission.

Clover gives the controller to Dave. Dave then plays with the controller.

NORMY

Dude you are really forcing Jax to pick his hose and eat it. Awesome.


End file.
